Not so Secret Anymore
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: As many ways that Danny's secret could have been revealed that my brain will allow me to think up...
1. Slips of the Tongue

"I'll get you Ghost Boy!" Jack Fenton bellowed. He shot wildly with his ecto-gun. Danny Phantom sighed, and swerved away from the poorly aimed ecto blast. He continued flying.

"You'll pay!" Maddie Fenton added. She had a much better aim then her husband, and Danny cringed as the shot skipped over his shoulder. He clenched his fists and spun around to face his parents-attackers.

"Pay for what?! I've only tried to save the town, and protect you guys! Jeez! Most parents ground you, but mine try to shoot me!" Suddenly his glowing green eyes widened. Jack and Maddie gave each other stunned glances.

"Danny?"

Danny smacked himself in the face.

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	2. Dan

Danny woke, head throbbing. "What the..." he muttered. He was in a dark room, no, more like cave. Rocks were everywhere. He tried to sit up. Something was wrapped around his waist. He looked down, eyes widening. It was Sam. Still sleeping, she had her arms around him, hugging him like a teddy bear. Danny bit his lip. Should he wake her up? He went intangible, then gently set her down.

"You're awake," someone hissed. Going ghost, Danny spun around.

"Who's there?!" Danny retreated slowly, until he bumped into a cloaked form. Spinning, he shot an ecto-blast.

"Trigger jumpy are we?" Danny faced his future self.

"What do you want?" Danny growled. He clenched his fists. They were trembling.

"I only want to make a deal," Dan replied casually. "You join me and I spare, oh say your town."

"Leave them out of it!" Danny growled. "This has nothing to do with them. I'll never join you!" Dan merely chuckled.

"Always got to be the hero. What do these people mean to you? They don't know who you really are, and if they did, they'd consider you a freak, an outcast!" He spat. Vlad came to float at his side.

"Danny my son, just listen to yourself. These people," he gestured to the sleeping forms of Amity Park. "They don't mean anything to you, or you to them."

"But my family, Sam and Tucker-"

"But do your parents know your secret?" Vlad asked. Danny looked down. "I thought not. Danny, I'm just trying to save you from more pain. Do you honestly think your parents; ghost hunters nonetheless, are going to accept you?" Danny closed his eyes. He would not let the tears come. He had to be strong.

"What do you know?"

" 'What do you know?' " Dan mocked, in an adolescent voice. "What do I know? I know everything!" He snapped his gloved fingers, and Skulker, Ember, and the Box Ghost floated in. "Wake them up," he ordered. "Now!" Danny stayed firm against the dark looks he received. Suddenly Amity Park was awake.

"Danny!" he heard Sam and Tucker exclaim. They looked at each other in alarm.

"I mean, InvisoBill!" A smirk appeared on his future self.

"No..." Danny whispered. "Don't touch them." The smirk widened into an evil grin. Moving like death wrapped in a black cape, his older self floated to Sam. Danny saw her eyes go wide, but she stood up tall. He saw Tucker backing away slowly, hands clutching his PDA, while Jazz wrung her hands. His parents eyes were narrowed at Dan. Danny's family was afraid of him. It shattered Danny's heart.

"Come here child," said Dan, and grabbed Sam.

"NO!" Danny screamed, his voice echoing against the rock walls. His eyes were narrowed in hatred.

"Is Danny Phantom afraid?" Dan mocked, as his gloved hands went around Sam's small neck.

"GHOST!" Jack screamed. "Let the girl go!" Dan merely waved his hand, ecto goo went flying, and Jack was flung against a wall, silenced.

"I said leave them be!" Danny's eyes glowed, shining brightly against his snow white hair. Dan smiled.

"Show them," he whispered, as he lifted Sam in the air. "Show them or she dies."

"No Danny! Don't listen! He's bluffing!" She choked out the words, each breath become strained.

"Show us what?" Dash muttered. Mr. Lancer was curled up in a ball, slowly rocking back and forth. Danny bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

"Fine," he whispered. "Just let her go..." His feet touched the ground as he transformed into Danny Fenton. Gasps were heard, and voices yelled.

"Fenton? No, that's impossible!" Someone yelled.

"What? Not the Fenton kid! Aren't his parents ghost hunters?!"

Danny looked up to see his parents staring at him. Was that fear in their eyes, or disappointment? Paulina looked like she was going to throw up, and Valerie's mouth lay gaping open. "Now let her go!" Danny demanded. "I showed them! Are you happy now? Just let her go!"

"If you say so," Dan replied, and let go of Sam.

"NO!" Danny yelled, but even as he turned ghost, he knew he couldn't catch Sam. And yet...

And yet he found that he had Sam in his arms, even though he wasn't anywhere

near her. Her body slammed into his, and they fell into the rock floor. Now it was Dan's turn to gape.

"What kind of power was that?! Even I can't do that!" His red eyes flashed. "How? I'm you aren't I?" More gasps were heard. Dan smiled sheepishly. "Oops!" he exclaimed. "Another one of your nasty secrets Fenton!" Danny pulled Sam up to a standing position. His feet were unsteady.

"Just go!" he croaked. His older self shrugged, and left, locking the stone door behind him. On shaky legs he walked to a corner and sat, head in his knees, armed wrapped around his legs. The tears finally came.

**This is an expert from my story Internal. Like it? If you wanna read the whole thing, here's the link, just copy and paste, or control and click: **

**.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4609271&chapter=1/**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
